qhssapglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit 2: Revolution
' English Revolution' 10/6/09 -Similarities in England's and Japan's Feudalism -Both were isolated from the continental land. -Both where away from the Mediterranean Sea trade. -Both had civil wars. - Geography: U.K. includes: Scotland, England Wales, and N. Ireland and is near to France, the English Channel is between is between them - Note: Feudalism gets worst the further east one goes in Europe (ex. Russia) Background on England (Great Britain) -England is protestant because of Henry the 8th, the church did not allow him to get a divorce b/c he was not getting a male heir, and he created his own Anglican Church ''' - This includes Northern Ireland -Since England is close to France, Nomadic Invasions (from William the Conqueror who was from France) had brought the idea of feudalism to England. -England had a centralized feudalism. Feudalism in Europe - Aristocrat kings and lords are born with a title and the right to the land they inherit along with the serfs, this land was given to them b/c they had military duties to the king, they had to protect serfs -Serfs had Feudal Obligation where they were force to do tasks for a certain number of days on the lord's lands. -There was no competition with the lords or the princes that had own land because they had their own land that was entitled to them, they did not have to work to enjoy luxury so they didn’t -Merchants were unaffected by the king and did trade (cloth, glass...) in the feudal cities. -Capitalism had formed. It had started in Florence because cities demand supplies -Merchants could take lands from the princes. This is possible because princes that had needed money can borrow money from the merchants. If the princes can't pay them back, the merchants can take their land as payment instead. Then the merchants can rent the land out to others. -The ones that had rented out land to others were called the gentry. They did so, so they can gain political power and to make more laws that would be able to benefit them (Enclosure Act). They had also wanted to force the peasants out of the manors so they could work for them; they were also not required to protect the peasants unlike feudal lords Revolution -'''Charles I '''was the last English king before the revolution, he was fighting a war with Scotland and needed to tax the people more to continue to fight, he had to call parliament to do so which included a lot of the gentry as well as aristocracy - Parliament was created by the '''Magna Carta '''when King John lost the war against France (William the Conqueror) and was forced to do so by the aristocracy - The parliament did not want this tax and The English Civil War/ '''Glorious Revolution '''between Charles I and the Parliament began and it would basically decide who would rule England. -The Parliament had two branches: House of the Lords (aristocrats, more fancy), House of the Commons -The ones that had supported the king were called the Cavalier and the supporters of the Parliament were called the Roundheads that were of the stricter Puritan Christian sect, their leader was '''Oliver Cromwell. -The Parliament's Army was called the New Model Army which was more modern and therefore sucessful. -At the end Charles I lost and had his head cut off and had abolished the old ways and a lot of the nobility flees to N. Ireland, Cromwell follows them and massacres the Catholic Irish -Cromwell had the choice to become king but his son instead becomes king. But many didn't trust him to be the king so eventually new king was brought from Holland to England. -Glorious Revolution (had decided to keep both the king and the Parliament) -There was the formation of a Limited Monarchy '''where the king's power is limited and the Parliament has power. -It was somewhat democratic where landowners got to vote. - Also this system allowed England to become a superior and stronger nation '''10/8/09 10/8/09 - English revolution important b/c - Change from Feudalism to Capitalism - Change form monarchy to parliamentary democracy - 30 yr war- war between Catholics and Protestants - Anglo Dutch War- War between Holland and England, where England takes a lot of the Dutch colonies, S. Africa, New Amsterdam and Sri- Lanka, ends Dutch colonial power and trade dominance - 7 yr war- war between England and France - Spain and France VS England and Portugal - Was a fight for English and French Colonies - NE America and Caribbean were English - Middle U.S., and Quebec were French - English end up taking parts of Canada and Great Lake region ::::: - Showed that the English was a growing world power - In South Asia (India) - After Mughal empire decline regional princes broke apart especially in S. India - Shivaji leader of the Hindu resistance to the Mughals takes some control - Brit and France take parts of India -France often allied with regional princes as did the English - One French colony Pondicherry, was defeated by the British - In the Battle of Plassey the British win control of India - Caribbean: English gains most of the land and moves people from St. Vincent to Belize - Causes: worldwide diaspora and worldwide labor system and economy 10/7/09- Absolutism - In some parts of Europe absolutist govs were created - Absolutist govs are basically unified state systems with one all powerful leaders, that are usually kings (not good for business) who tend to focus on their own prosperity - In France it’s at first Louis XIV (14th), a bourbon, who at his palace in Versailles '''forces the other nobles to live with him and wait on him proving his superiority and making sure that they don’t have great control over their manors and fiefs - He also calls himself the '''Sun King '''and believes that he has the '''divine right to rule, also overturns edict of nantes '''that allowed the protestant '''huguennots in France - In Russia there is the Czar Peter the Great who forces Russia to westernize, he also builds St, Petersburg by making peasants work on it and brings architects - In Prussia there in Fredrick the Great, a Hohenzollern, who increased the military under his rule, did not keep them demobilized and kept them well trained 10/9/09- The Enlightenment 18th century - Brit. Becomes dominant world power after 7yr war - France realizes parliamentary monarchy may be better - Enlightenment: philosophy about rationality and gov - English: John Locke ''' - During the time the English King is killed - rationalized gov - '''Natural rights: rights of life, liberty and estate should be protected - Important b/c gentry in power - Social Contract: give up freedom for gov to protect natural rights - People decide ruler: popular sovereignty ''' French - '''Jean Jacque Roseau: popular sovereignty, abolitionist -'Diderot': creates encyclopedia to educate people so those who will rule aren’t ignorant - Baron de Montesquieu: separation of power: different people or parts of gov have different powers, checks and balances: different groups can override laws - Voltaire: freedom of religion and free trade, though an enlightened despot 'or ruler who used enlightenment ideas could reform society '''10/13/09- American Revolution ' Background - U.S. was part of the British Colonies - U.S. colonies had same language and culture (English/ Protestant), not diverse at all - No feudal past (means no nobility hierarchy = fluid social classes) - Was a settler colony (indigenous people mostly died out) - Other settler colonies include S. Africa, Australia Significance of America - It was founded by Enlightenment Ideas, but still had the system of slavery. The Enlightenment ideas where only limited to whites, which mean the non whites were exclude from the category of a human. - It had Nationalism and National liberation (when a country rebels against their own colonizer) -America never had a king or a feudal past so it gave them a modern advantage. -It was a place that was founded by Europe outside of Europe. Why Revolution? - The colonies had the heritage of the enlightenment thinkers (if gov doesn't help get rid of it) and English revolution so they did not take well to exploitation: mercantilism and taxation w/o representation - did this to pay off '7 yr war '''debt - Revolutionaries like '''Thomas Jefferson, '''the writer of the Declaration of Independence, were influenced by Locke's ideals (popular sovereignty/ social contract in ex. right to life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness), Ben Franklin was an inventor, John Hancock smuggled goods. They were also wealthy so they had time for politics - Somewhat nationalistic b/c of same culture - Successful b/c of help from the French who rivaled the English - Side Notes: b/c the French King spent money on helping revolution, he went bankrupt and the French rebelled and went through a revolution '''HW for 10/15/09 1780s- 1820ish ' - Enlightenment thinkers call for limiting church, aristocrats and monarchial power - Eventually leads to French Revolution b/c of lack of gov control and economic slump - '''Louis XVI (sixteenth) calls for a parliament session, the majority of which are middle class, they begin to change gov, voted by head (one vote per person not area) - Declaring of the Rights of Man and Citizen about freedom of thought, natural rights created - Riot in Bastille a political prison sets off peasantry taking over land and destroying manorialism, church property also seized -Gov now includes new constitution giving individual rights including freedom of religion, press, property - Later Maximilien Robespierre (a radical) comes to power - He was a lawyer turned enlightenment style politician - Sponsored Reign of Terror (killed opponents of revolution) - creates civic religion called cult of the Supreme Being - centralized gov and reformed by standardizing measurement, new constitution and abolished slavery in colonies, all free mean right to vote, universal military conscription -military at this point very successful and drives out opponents while conquering new territory - causes nationalism - After radicals fell, Napoleon Bonaparte 'came to power - Changes gov to authoritarian empire: reduce parliament power and freedom of expression through police but allows freedom of religion, equality among men and schools/ universities - attempted to conquer others parts of Europe: Russia, Prussia did at some point and caused reform ('Napoleonic Wars) but causes nationalism in Italy, Germany etc. - British along with allies stop French expansion but ideas of reforming gov are passed along W Europe - Those who defeated France decide to make peace at Congress of Vienna ' - establishes strong nations nearby like Prussia, increases Russia’s role - Conservatives want to reverse revolution by recreating monarchy and church influence - Liberals want to limit gov power over individual, want religious freedom and education basically represents middle class - Radicals same as liberals + more voting power - Nationalism on the rise Greek Revolution happens against Ottomans - In other places too: Belgium, France again, Italy - In Americas many states give suffrage to free males - Parliament of Britain passes Reform Bill of 1832 that gives parliamentary voting to middle class men - Through Europe this occurs (1830s) - Industrialization causes unrest among laborers and artisans - Chartist movement in Britain for democracy - French Monarchy destroyed again - Other places like Austria have similar revolutions and many groups seek reform for own benefits (ex: peasants vs. manorialism and artisans vs. industrialization) - Revolutions in these areas are mostly put down - But this leaves economic class in Europe dependant on money rather than birth - 1850-1914 -Overall improvement in society’s gov, more people not poor, infrastructure, police, health '''The French Revolution ' 10/15/09 - 'Louis XVI '(sixteenth) needs money to pay off the nation’s debts b/c the French helped 13 colonies defeat Britain to have self gov - Wife was Marie Antoinette who was known for spending a great deal of money on herself, she was an Austrian princess of the Hapsburg family - The king calls a meeting of the '''Estates General to determine if they can be taxed - The 3 estates are: the clergy (who gives divine right to rule, can excommunicate, has a lot of land and required tithe, 10% of income - Nobility/Aristocracy who are born into power and wealth and are given the opportunity to have certain gov jobs - The two above don’t have to pay tax - Third is the business class: the bourgeoisie wealthy city people and poor city people that include artisans called the Sans Culotte '''(literally people w/o the fashionable/fancy pants) - Each estate has 1 vote so obviously it isn’t fair to the business class, who want a vote per person, but since they make up the majority and storm Bastille (mainly Sans Culotte) they get this and create the '''National Assembly, and they allow themselves to be taxed - But eventually want more power and change a revolution is created - The Tennis Court Oath 'was an oath taken by members of the National Assembly b/c the king appeared to threaten their power by locking the chamber in which they met, the oath strived to create a new constitution and meet to do so although it was prohibited (actually in a tennis court) they are showing the change from a gov based on king divine right to one based on what people want - National Constituent Assembly, based off of the National Assembly (but changes as revolution occurs) publishes '''Declaration of the Rights of Man ' - But later Napoleon destroys it all to create an authoritarian regime 10/16/09 - Why is the French Revolution important? - The ruling class changes from the aristocracy/nobility to the business class like in today’s world this is true - Changes in women’s roles - Because of the economic slump, women couldn’t buy bread for the family and fought with merchants where they proceeded to steal the bread (bread-riots) and it would further escalate - shows women as a useful and formidable force -More on 'Robespierre ' - He was from the '''Jacobin Club, an influential left wing club that held considerable power - Is killed in Thermidor 'Revolution (thermidor (meaning hot) was the name of what we considered July which was changed to show rationality b/c July is named after Julius Caesar) - Was part of the '''Committee on Public Safety ' - Made up of Jacobin members and others, basically the gov. at the time :: - created the reign of terror to “protect” everyone else from the aristocracy and nobility by killing the nobles - This actually forces a great number of nobles to flee France -This threatens other absolutist nations like Austria and Prussia who with the help of the French King invaded b/c having revolutions in nearby countries may allow the idea to spread to their own subjects, this is a reason why revolution failed - Committee also created the standard metric system, renamed the calendar, and invented the guillotine- a less painful or barbaric way of killing 10/19/09 - French Revolution achievements: new constitution, abolish slavery (temporarily), guillotine, more modern army, get rid of monarchy and feudalism - '''Napoleon '''rise to power through his military strength, although a dictator he preserves freedom of religion, modern army and, stopping monarchy and feudalism, also creates a concordant w/ catholic church to stop killing the clergy and creates the '''Napoleonic Code, a set legal code and free education -He also goes to war w/ rest of Europe (Russia, Austria, and Germany: Napoleonic Wars) - In the beginning he won most of the battles because of the newly capitalist France, b/c capitalism is a very dynamic economic system that allows for great prosperity and strength - Also defeats Spain and Portugal meaning colonies are now up for grabs or independence - Also gets far into Russia, into Moscow (Napoleon invasion of Russia) Moscow is burned to the ground, nobody knows who did it - French: would because it destroys and undermines Russia, wouldn’t b/c they needed a place to stay for the winter - Russians: would to stop French advance, wouldn’t b/c it has all their treasures including religious icons, it’s their capital - During this time Tolstoy (Russian+ wealthy) writes War and Peace, his view is that it is both the Russians who left’s fault and the soldiers, book is considered a great work of Russian lit b/c it is from the point of view of an ordinary person - b/c of winter Napoleon marches army back - Is defeated in the battle at Waterloo (in Belgium) by a Prussian and English armies - The Congress of Vienna '''including '''Metternich, an Austrian, who had an important role in deciding the new way the countries would be broken up - Allows places like Russia, Portugal and Spain to regain power but not areas like Italy and Germany near to Austria - In the aftermath the French usage of capitalism is used widely among the European countries b/c of the strength it gives 10/20/09 - More on Napoleon ' - Although Napoleon declared himself emperor he kept a lot of the revolutionary ideas like freedom of religion, education etc - Napoleon’s strength was on land b/c he had a great number of allies there, and fought well on these battles - The British had an excellent navy and would win back/ ally with places w/ access to the sea like Portugal, Sicily and Sardinia - More on '''Congress of Vienna ' - b/c Metternich was the main influence in it and was Austrian he allowed Russia, Prussia and Austria to gain land (they actually divided Poland w/ each other), Italy was broken into pieces, the greatly divided kingdoms of Germany became the German confederation; old system of monarchy restored but changed as feudalism was changed allowing for capitalism, conservatives now have power '10/20/09 – Haiti ' - Was called '''San Domingue, as a French colony - is the 1st to abolish slavery - The second to have a revolution - Hierarchy (in order) - White planters who wanted a gov like that of the U.S., an independent nation with slavery - Free Black Slave Owners wanted equality and the same things that planters wanted; they tried to prove themselves to be completely different from the slaves and wanted to be culturally French in clothes, language etc. - Petit Blancs were poorer; underclass whites who did not want any of the blacks to have equal rights as they did (were citizens) - Maroons were runaway slaves that kept to African tradition and lived in the mountains, usually kept out of slave rebellion b/c if they were caught they would be re-enslaved or punished - Last were slaves that did want emancipation and equality like Mackandal who poisoned white planters - At a Petwo Voodoo ceremony a woman is possessed and speaks about a rebellion against the planter to which the slaves decide to do -'Voodoo '''is a syncretic religion of traditional African animism and Catholicism; this allowed slaves to practice it while claiming they weren’t doing anything wrong - '''Boukman', a literate slave coach driver present at the ceremony aids and leads the initial rebellion as he can travel from plantation to plantation and talk to slaves - The British have an alliance with the white planters that would give them the colony for reinstituting white planters as the dominant class and no emancipation - The Spanish try to undermine the French by giving guns and training slaves into soldiers - During the war a slave named Toussaint- Louverture '''rises a as military leader and manages to become an effective leader of the slave rebellion at the time - In the early revolutionary days Sonthonax is sent by the French to stop fighting between whites and free blacks over equality, he manages to stop slave rebellion, keep colony loyal and his initial goal by military action and getting the free black citizenship, in French revolution this is reversed and there is an invasion, in an attempt to help himself keep his power he ends up freeing the slaves - Haiti is the first free black republic but b/c of this it is isolated by the rest of the world b/c other slaves will now want to rebel if they had contact - teaches other colonies not to try for independence as others include a great number of slaves (in the Caribbean and S. America) and they may want emancipation - First Haitian leader is '''Jacques Dessalines '''who served in the war for independence w/ Toussaint, he was an autocratic leader '''HW for 10/20/09 562-574 - In Mexico the Emperor Maximilian (was an archduke of Austria) was instated by Napoleon III and the Conservative Mexican Party to replace Benito Juarez whose government did not want to pay debts, he and his wife attempted to reform the gov and let their opponents have a role in gov but the opposition for Mexican independence won and although he had the country’s best interests he was executed. - Latin American countries fought for independence due to the Enlightenment ideas, however, due to divisions within each of the societies there were often civil wars and kept these nations weak - These colonies revolted b/c of their mother countries forcing them to pay taxes and do other things -Latin American nations based their rebellion on the American Revolution, French Revolution (slogan of liberty, equality and fraternity), the Haitian Revolution and the political state of the Iberian Peninsula as a committee called the junta central took control of the invaded Spain in the name of the Spanish king (Ferdinand) although Napoleon put his brother in charge and in colonies supposed junta centrals were created = question of legitimate ruler - In Mexico leading Creoles with the help of Father Miguel de Hidalgo who got the help mestizos and American Indian were rebelling but due to the possibilities of social changes the creoles executed him, later Augustin de Iturbide a Creole eliminated all other insurgents, occupied Mexico and became emperor - Later the empire is changed into a republic, other areas in South America gained independence from secondary areas to older colonies - In Venezuela a Creole officer named Simon Bolivar '''successfully got rid of Spanish rule, Venezuela, Colombia, Panama and Ecuador formed the nation called '''Gran Colombia, but because of their differences they were called by him ungovernable as he feared anarchy, he also rejected the crown - More South Jose de San Martin '''military power after Buenos Aires became a commercialized area; the merchant like portenos got independence but took control of Uruguay and Paraguay who later got their independence San Martin also manages to free Peru - In these areas people were slow to revolution b/c of Haiti’s example, also when Portugal was invade the royalty moved to Brazil and it was now as important as Portugal and it no longer had mercantilism, after Portugal is re-won Brazil’s position is diminished, although the king left his son regent Don Pedro I, they rebelled and gained independence but did not have civil wars - Slavery was also abolished in all free areas by Bolivar (not Cuba and Puerto Rico b/c owned by Spain) - The Bad: Women have no power, racial prejudices, loyalist and regional interest groups - Were politically fragmented: after Bolivar his nation slowly crumbled, Dominican Republic dominated by Haiti, Paraguay resisted rule by Argentina, Uruguay fought for independence - Under Andres Santa Cruz there was some union, but it fell apart - B/c of rivalry, poor transportation - Warfare leads to '''caudillos '''to gain power by force, usually fought in interest of themselves or regional elites, the majority did not care about the general population - Nations decided on being either centralist gov: strong central gov or federalist: gov sets tax and commercial laws also conservative and liberal respectively - Bolivar’s Jamaican letter: does not want to be like U.S. b/c it is like Rome as its politics have to do with what some group wants, says that the Americas is enslaved b/c it is under Spanish rule and greed and would forever just cultivate crops, also criticized people for not being able to take part in public affairs - Domingo F. Sarmiento wrote that urban life leads to progress, revolution occurs in cities and is understood in cities, shouldn’t be like nomads or unemployed but free peasants who make war and destroy civilization like the gaucho and Buenos Aires - Conservatives want groups to provide social actions for laws - Church is supported by conservative but not liberal, church refuses to recognize power - leads to many political parties= ppl like Juan Manuel de Rosas+ Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna gain power = great gov change and political change all the time - Chile+ Brazil mange to be relatively strong, Chile compromised in gov while Peru had strong monarchy - Europe cannot colonize Americas b/c of Monroe Doctrine which means that U.S. considers any colonization there hostile and British didn’t want it b/c they ruled the seas and would allow trade for diplomatic recognition (can make decisions), trade benefits Britain and foreign goods better than those in Americas so Latin America is dependent on foreign power - After Latin America recovered from wars they began to sell their raw materials, sugar, coffee, guano etc also steamboat and railroad now in use - During this time liberals want change but economy cannot change w/ it so conservatives in power, the upper and lower class had an alliance to stop change - Liberals change to Auguste Comte’s positivism ideas and better economy to support them= liberal power - But politicians sometimes use foreign political ideas w/o considering if it is best for their environment '''Revolution in S. America 10/21/09 Bolivarian Revolution (South America) - The last colonies to gain independence in clued: Cuba, Brazil, Mexico, Puerto Rico and Peru - The first colonies to gain freedom include Venezuela and Argentina - Why? In Venezuela and Argentina slaves were considered threats especially because there weren’t great slave pop. due to the fact that these areas did not support large scale commercial plantation operations (important b/c the whites are afraid of slave rebellion b/c of Haiti) - Venezuela is freed by Simon Bolivar ' - Argentina by '''Jose de San Martin ' ' '- Both wealthy Creoles - Replaced the encomienda system in which the Spanish conquistadors were given the land and people who lived there as reward for conquering them, they would convert them to Christianity for having them work for the Spanish ,but this is essentially feudalism, the repartimiento was more capitalistic and therefore useful also the native pop. was declining - Social Hierarchy is based on race - Peninsulares: from Iberian Peninsula - Creoles: born in colony - although both are white only peninsulares could hold high gov offices b/c they were simply considered better just for being born there, although both, due to their wealth were generally educated in Europe in revolution creoles get power - Mestizos: half Spanish half native, natives would have these kinds of kids b/c they did not suffer under the repartimiento and usually men travelled to south America for wealth - much less common in the U.S. b/c they came as families to avoid religious persecution and were more racist for this reason, also there was a low pop of natives there - Mullatos: status of slavery depends on the colony laws or family - Then comes the slaves and natives which were obviously not treated well - Bolivar and San Martin work together (with their eventual goal being to free Peru, one of the richest colonies) and decide what to do - Bolivar is better known b/c he was a political figure (he wanted a unified nation called Gran Columbia) - At first he is successful but eventually due to the different needs of each nation his nation disintegrate - In Brazil there is a rather conservative “revolution” Joao VI (John the sixth), king of Portugal after having to change their capital to one in Brazil due to Napoleon’s invasion let his son Pedro the I take over when he left and instructed him to lead Brazil into independence, Pedro is the first emperor of Portugal '''10/22/09 – Mainly on Mexican Independence Cause: Effect - Esclusif and Mercantilism while the merchant class grows: creates liberal and conservatives - Enlightenment: good gov and rational approach to issues - American Revolution: want for independence - French Revolution: want for liberty/ freedom - Creoles want the ability to hold high gov positions: revolution puts creoles in power, creates liberal and conservatives - Napoleon takes control of Spain and Portugal: colonies are up for grabs/ colonies can gain independence Changes in the Revolution - Politically: Absolutist gov to Democracy/ Republic (did not occur much, only in England) - Democracy characterized by: legal and civil right of speech, press (for business news), religion, free education (to teach future leaders and businessmen) - Economically: Feudalism to Capitalism - Conservative groups - Catholic Church b/c it held a lot of land - Military b/c they usually had power - Big landowner b/c they would not want a change in their power - They had haciendas (a Spanish system) or latifunda (a Roman word) both mean estate - Revolutions were usually successful b/c of military power, making military leaders often political leaders - To fund arms and munitions countries who wanted independence often took loans especially from Britain, and due to debt Britain owned/ had power in many parts of S. America - In Mexico the first movement for independence was done by Miguel Hidalgo, a Mexican priest who converted natives, who wanted their and mestizos rights to become better - In Grito de Dolores he walks into the city and shouts about all the problems these people have like no equality, education and that peninsulares have too much power - He and his movement are defeated by Augustin de Iturbide, a military leader who didn’t dislike independence but did not want the natives to gain power; he becomes a conservative emperor of Mexico - Liberals put elect Benito Juarez, a native into power who eventually becomes a major leader, under his power there is a period called La Reforma, but he refuses to pay back debts, he gets rid slavery - Santa Anna comes to power, a conservative, he disputes with the U.s. over Mexico, California, New Mexico, Arizona etc. and in the Mexican American War the Americans won the above territory, they took about half of Mexican land - Conservatives bring Maximilian I an Austrian prince of the Hapsburg family to rule b/c they are supposed to have the divine right to rule (told to do so by Napoleon the III of France) - Is killed under Juarez’s commands to show foreign power Mexico is independent - U.S has Monroe document saying that U.S. will consider colonizing parts of the U.S. as a hostile act - Doesn’t really matter b/c places like Britain already have power over them and Mexican independence is okay b/c now they don’t have to fight with other European powers HW for 10/22/09 - Mexico establishes a republic w/ a constitution giving civil rights but there were still issues like poor people, education, unfair land distribution and status of native Americans - politics often changed rapidly between the liberals and conservatives but due to an attack on the church’s power the liberals fell out of power - General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna took power and was an autocrat who focused on personal gain and other places were taking an interest in gaining Mexican land, especially with the American idea of Manifest Destiny where they were destined to expand into Texas and California that was Mexican territory Mexico ended up signing the treaty of Guadalupe-Hidalgo where the U.S. go a lot of territory but a small about of pop - Eventually there was the Mexican- American war which gave Mexicans nationalism although they lost - Santa Anna was challenged and liberals who wanted reform increased, this includes Benito Juarez, a Zapotec Indian w/ legal education, he wanted the church and military to have less power - Liberals staged La Reform which did the above and seized and sold lands to try to create independent farmer but big landowners bought it, the conservatives react and Juarez, the president becomes even more radical but asks Napoleon III for help who gives power to Maximilian von Hapsburg, who did not manage to gain support was executed after troops of France left - Juarez rule again but more autocratically and then when Porfirio Diaz takes control a period of stability and economic growth -Argentina grew due to trade but when the United Provinces of Rio de la Plata broke up local leaders, the caudillos along with the gauchos took control, but then liberals have control and reform edu, agric, and fiancé by selling land, but wanted Centralist gov, federalist under Manuel de Rosas had support of the gauchos and gave power to ranchers and merchants, but he attacked the natives and did not share wealth from the cities to other areas and was a despotic leader - liberals and caudillos get rid of Rosas - Another constitution is created by Juan Bautista Alberdi and although there was fighting led to a compromise between the two groups and created the Argentine Republic ruled by liberals - One includes Domingo F. Sarmiento who used other nations ideas to reform Argentina and denounced the gaucho control, the economy flourished b/c of political stability allowing foreign trade interest, also a war was fought against Paraguay by Argentina and its neighbors giving unity and nationalism and the native resistance was crushed - In Brazil there was greater political stability because Pedro I was an autocratic leader, but there were anti monarch out there - Brazil’s economy grew due to coffee exports from fazendas (coffee estates) = slavery - There were abolitionist but it wasn’t done until later - Pedro II created laws that loosened slavery on the young and old b/c of immigrants beginning to work - War against Paraguay, War of the Triple Alliance ended - Thanks to immigration positivism or applying sci to gov and society modernized labor grew - The monarchy was usurped b/c they depended on the planters and abolition stopped this, republic is created - Peasants join the Canudos community of Conselheiro but are fought and defeated by the gov b/c of they are a threat - Cunha writes rebellion in the Backlands about this Culture - Often looked to Europeans and novels and poems about natives and slaves appear, arts are more realistic, energy devoted to folk and popular arts - women had no power although some fought alongside insurgent (were killed), and need patriarchal consent to do anything, but lower class women had more strength b/c they worked, women begin getting edu and became teachers and became activist for better treatment, also natives treated badly and try to revolt -The Great Boom: due to demand Latin American countries get economic prosperity - The aristocracy and business class unite at the expense of other groups - Each country had a specialty: Central America tobacco, Cuba sugar, coffee and rubber Brazil, silver copper Mexico, beef wool wheat Argentina - Led to rivalries between countries and war - War of the Pacific with Chile against Bolivia and Peru, Chile won + increased in size, Bolivia no longer has ocean access and Peru forced to treaty Category:Unit 2 Category:AP World Category:AP Global Category:World Category:Global